Toppei's Survivor: All Stars
| previousseason = Siquijor | nextseason = TBA }} A sixth season of Toppei's Survivor Series, features twenty returning players. Began at December 1, 2014 through "insert date here". Film location set in Mindoro, the seventh largest island in the Philippines. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Total of three idol are in play, each idol was hidden in Apo Camp, Halcon Camp, and Exile Island. *'Exile Island:'The person that got the second highest votes in tribal council will be banished there and given a chance to find an idol by guessing five numbers in the idol board. If the votes are tied at second, no contestant will be exiled. If the votes for some reason is 1-1-0 with a tie-breaker, the person with 0 vote will be sent there. *'Most Loved vs Least Loved:' On Day 1, castaways partakes in a activity, they must submit a ranking lists from 1-19. They will rank 1 to the co-players they want to be with in a tribe while 19 for the least. *'Additional Tribe:' On Day 13, three members from Apo and two members from Halcon was put in the new tribe, Mina de Oro. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 18, three tribes participate in the challenge where only one tribe will win.. Castaways The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Me |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|Mariah |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|TBA |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nin |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Maxwell |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Gregory |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|Gregory | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|Mariah |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|TBA |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|DJ |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nick |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bobby |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Glinda |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|Mariah |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|TBA |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|RiRi |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|RA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|Mariah |— | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|TBA |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Patricia |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ace |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nels |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Andre |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Mariah |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA | style="background-color: #CFB53B;"|Mariah | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Blake |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jeremy |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|TBA | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Carson |— |— | style="background-color: #FF4040;"|TBA | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Andrew |— | style="background-color: #00BFFF;"|Andrew | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Big Joe | style="text-align: center; background-color: #696969;" |Quit | colspan="20" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Trivia *This is where you put your trivia. ----